Three-dimensional (3D) display devices often simultaneously display two sets of images with a certain parallax between them on a display screen, so that a user can watch the two sets of images through the left eye and the right eye respectively to perceive 3D images.
3D display technologies generally require a 3D video source to include multiple sets of images with parallax. Currently, various sets of images in a 3D video source are often captured with fixed angles, and the 3D video source is recorded, transmitted, and displayed with fixed frames. Therefore, when a 3D image is displayed on a 3D display screen, the parallax among the various images of the 3D image is also fixed. Further, a viewer may adjust the size of the 3D display screen during displaying, such as adjusting the size of a video playback window on a computer screen, which may result in changes in the parallax among the different sets of images displayed on the screen. When the parallax change exceeds a certain level, the viewer may experience undesired display quality, such as ghosting.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.